1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for creating a three-dimensional (3D) image based on user interaction, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for segmenting an object, creating layers, and creating a 3D image based on user interaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to increased user demand for image information, research into methods and apparatuses for producing and displaying three-dimensional (3D) images has been actively conducted, along with development of multimedia technology. Additionally, as most images are still produced and distributed in a 2-dimensional (2D) format, research into methods of converting 2D images into 3D images is also being performed.
In order to produce 3D images, segmentation of at least one object included in a 2D image needs to be performed first. Accordingly, it is necessary to quickly and correctly segment the at least one object included in the 2D image. Additionally, a 3D effect may be implemented by creating layers respectively for at least one segmented object, and appropriately arranging and processing the created layers in a screen on which an image is to be displayed. In such a method, 3D images may be created.